Van Kleiss
Van Kleiss is the Leader of the Pack and Abysus. Kleiss wants to take over the world and start a new era for E.V.O.-kind. To help him accomplish this, he has formed a dangerous group of E.V.O.s called the Pack. He claims to know all about Rex and his past, a fact he often uses to try to persuade Rex to join his cause. History Early Life Kleiss was a scientist who was doing nanite research with Dr. Gabriel Rylander. When the Nanite Event occurred five years prior to the series' start, Van Kleiss was in close proximity to the blast. Afterward, Kleiss presumably discovered that he was gifted with the ability to control nanites. However, Van Kleiss' nanites were not stable, and he required a constant fresh supply to maintain his form. Seasons 1-2 : Main article: History of Van Kleiss Personality Van Kleiss is extremely manipulative and clever, seizing opportunities to further his plans and often tries to get anything that he could use to his advantage. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to what he wants, it is evidenced that if one does not comply with Van Kleiss' orders that he'll kill them by draining their nanites for nourishment and put their petrified bodies in his "garden". Van Kleiss talks in a polite manner most of the time, even in battle or taunting his opponents. He will not hesitate to kill Pack members if they make him angry enough, seeing them merely as a means to an end. He has a bit of a humorous side to him shown in "Leader of the Pack" during his battle with Rex, where he stopped in mid-battle just to ask Rex why was he "taking out his frustrations on a wall". However, Van Kleiss' polite attitude is just a way to hide the darker side of his personality, but it has been able to trick many people at first (including Rex, Bobo, Noah, and the U.N. delegates) before seeing his malevolent nature. In "Leader of the Pack", he is shown to be an apt planner, secretly putting his nanite infused soil under the city to make himself as powerful as he is in Abysus as he attempts to take over the UN. He keeps a level head nearly all of the time, even in a situation when the odds are against him. He has a strong dislike toward Providence. He stated he does not like them meddling with his plans, however shows a polite attitude toward Dr.Holiday when she tries to keep Rex from starting a fight. Also, he does not like the fact that people see Providence as "saviors", while Van Kleiss sees himself as the true "savior". In the episode "Leader of the Pack", he purposely did not announce his arrival in New York City or about his diplomatic immunity, so that Providence would attack him and his henchmen, just for the purpose of humiliating them. Relationships Biowulf Biowulf is the second in command of the Pack and is leader of all the missions outside Abysus, seeing as Van Kleiss is limited to his home. Biowulf is very loyal to Van Kleiss. However, he is showing signs of tiring of Biowulfs continued failures and thus has begun drifting away from him. Rex classifies him as "not a normal lap dog. Breach Breach is a very useful asset to the Pack given her special abilities and powers. The only reason why Van Kleiss wants her with him at all times and not the others is that he can easily escape through her dark red-colored portals if needed. However, the nature of her powers still allow her to rescue the Pack if necessary. Skalamander He is the group's brute force and has great defensive capabilities. Circe She had evidently tried to join the Pack on her own. Her apparent use to Van Kleiss is that Rex wants to be closer to her. And her incredible capability to attract and summon other E.V.O.s. she is quite possibly his third in command although this is unsure as she was not part of the systematic attack on Providence. Either that or she was in charge of safeguarding Abysus during the major attack on Providence. Since she left the Pack, he will have to find a replacement E.V.O. for her. In "Hard Target" is revealed, by Breach, that Van Kleiss does not ''take betrayal lightly. Breach told Circe that Van Kleiss had been looking foward to "chatting with her." He obviously wants to exact true punishment on Circe, and for her to pay the full price of betraying him. Jungle Cat E.V.O. An E.V.O. who showed promise, but after he accidentally destroyed Van Kleiss's nanite dirt suit in "Dark Passage." He is then petrified by Van Kleiss who drained nanites and which turned him to stone. Then his stone form is knocked to the ground by Biowulf. Rex Salazar Van Kleiss' true relationship with Rex is unknown as of now. He claims to know about Rex's past and his family but will only reveal this if Rex willingly joins him. They have already fought each other several times and Rex is determined to take Van Kleiss down. He also claims that Rex is very important to him, for what reason though remains a mystery. Although Rex is very important to him, he notes that he will kill Rex if he keeps getting in his way. The two have been shown ready to kill each other, but so far they have been interrupted each time. It seems that Rex is not his main target, but could be a primary target, since he stated to Rex that "it is not always about you." In Payback, Van Kleiss took Rex's nanites and has been able to make people into E.V.O.s since then. He did not seem to care what would happen to Rex after that, as he let Biowulf throw him out of the plane, though he regained interest when Rex got back his powers. In episode twenty-five Alliance, it is revealed that while he does indeed want Rex alive he is only interested in his body, not his mind, and does not seem to care at all if Rex's mind, subconscious, thoughts, feelings, memories, and emotions are destroyed which would probably leave Rex in a permanent comatose state and might not be able to recover and which might possibly even kill him. It also might leave Rex's body as an empty shell, without emotion, awareness or free will. It would also probably leave Rex in a persistent or permanent and irreversible vegetative state. This would be a fate much worse than death itself. In Written in Sand, both Van Kleiss and Rex were trapped in a sandstorm. They formed a temporary truce and during that time, they bonded by sharing information: Van Kleiss wanting to know about the Omega-1, which he already knew was inside Rex and Rex about his past. He did receive answers and that his brother was the one who caused the Nanite Event. They worked together to defeat some anti-viral sentries and ZAG-RS. Although it is unknown if what Van Kleiss said about Rex's past is true, some of it could and might be true. He did tell Rex that Omega-One Nanite can create its own'' active nanites and that helped in defeating ZAG-RS. Although Rex doesn't trust Van Kleiss, he is a bit suspicious about César. Gabriel Rylander They evidently worked together on research for the Nanite Project five years prior before the series began. They come face to face again in episode nine "Dark Passage" where he stops Rylander from telling Rex key information about his family by stabbing him with the needles on his bio-mechanical hand. Van Kleiss tells Rylander he knows nothing of truth, or loyalty and that he will continue the research they had started on his own. Rylander saved Rex from further harm when he was down by knocking both himself and Van Kleiss into the unstable Nanite Reactor, disintegrating them both. Rylander is assumed to be dead, while Van Kleiss was able to be revived, as seen in episode fifteen "What Lies Beneath." César Salazar : "Even if you don't want to hear what I have to say; this one is for free: Do '''not '''place your trust in Cesar. He's not the man you believe him to be." -Van Kleiss warning Rex not to trust Cesar. Van Kleiss is shown to be greatly displeased by César's unexpected and miraculous return. The feeling is more likely mutual as César called him a "third-rate lab hack". In episode thirty-three "Written in Sand", Van Kleiss reveals that César himself is the one responsible for the release of incomplete nanites that were purposefully allowed to roam free into the atmosphere five years. He proves this statement by giving a disbelieving Rex a dire warning about César, saying that he is not to be trusted and that he is not who Rex believes him to be-his older brother. Appearance Van Kleiss is a tall, broad, middle-aged man that is always clad in dark clothes and boots. His face is long and drawn under the eyes, which are a dark red. Before he was cured by Rex, his clothing seemed to be a part of him as it regrew whenever he resurrected himself. He has several mechanical parts from his right arm to his chest. The most notable is his large golden, bio-mechanical hand that he uses to drain nanites from other E.V.O.s. The tips of the fingers end in large, blunt pins; only when he's about to feed do the pins extend into needles. The other inorganic parts of him are a large circular yellow hole in his chest that is linked to a large metal collar and possibly down to his right hand. After being cured, Van Kleiss's mechanical hand was fully restored to a normal hand. (Source: "What Lies Beneath") Although not shown, at some point he must have later created an upgraded version of his bio-mechanical hand. (Source: "Payback") In "Leader of the Pack" he was shown with a black suit, and his hair slicked back during a formal event. He has long, black hair with white streaks. Powers and Abilities Former Powers and Abilities In his homeland of Abysus he is extremely strong and powerful, close to omnipotence. He is able to control and manipulate the whole environment and summon strong roots, vines, and creepers that can grab, hold up things, and aid his movement at will. He could even make it rain at just one spot. He can do all this, as the whole land is seeded with his own nanites. He can also form the roots out of his body and use them as makeshift offensive weapons. While in Abysus, he seem to be immortal and can regenerate himself no matter how great the wound. He is so strong and powerful in Abysus, that his enemies would not dare attack him there. Providence once sent an army to save Rex in Abysus, but in the end they were all wiped-out with ease. Six is the only survivor of the rescue team. Though more of a survival mechanism than a power, Van Kleiss can also use his bio-mechanical hand to drain the nanites out of other E.V.O.s, resulting in the E.V.O. being petrified and turned into a stone statue. On trips out of Abysus, he is seen transporting Abysus-infused soil with him. It is show that he would die without his nanite-infused soil, or at least be severely weakened. Van Kleiss is shown to control an army of E.V.O.s under his command. His most strongest and most powerful and elite E.V.O.s are formed into a group known as "the Pack". It is currently unknown how he is able to control the less intelligent E.V.O.s, while more intelligent ones could have been "persuaded" to join his cause. His body also acts has an organic stabilizer for the highly unstable nanites in Abysus. Dr Holiday theorized that he was bonded to them at the molecular level and as a result Rex killing him made them more unstable. Indeed without him the nanites turn vicious and begin to eat Abysus from the inside out and become roving swarms of black goo. He is also has some awareness of the unstable nanites in Abysus. When Rex is forced to revive him due to the fact his body is the only one that can safely handle them he is momentarily disabled when he comes in to contact with the unstable machines. While Rex tries to explain what is going on he dismisses him with a pained grunt before saying "I know what this is". Composing himself, the nanites are pulled back in to his body and abysus re-stabilizes. Current Powers and Abilities After being cured by Rex, Van Kleiss loses all of his original powers and capabilities as an E.V.O., but claims he still has his greatest strength and power, his intellect. When he reappears later, rather than his hand, his entire arm is Bio-mechanical. It has the power and ability to lengthen and stretch out, though the limitations of this are unknown. It also possesses superhuman strength as it is able to lift Agent Six during their brief battle in "Payback", and easily punch through solid rock. In "Rampage" he demonstrated the capability to fire a multitude of sharp-edged gold-colored projectiles from his bio-mechanical arm at incredible speeds. His hand also stretches some 10-30 feet, and he can turn a lake of water into a solid chunk of compressed, frozen block of land, as seen in "Alliance". After absorbing all of Rex's active nanites (excluding the Omega-1 Nanite) Van Kleiss is able to ''create ''E.V.O.s, as opposed to curing them. These E.V.O.S. are marked with a bright golden-colored handprint where he grabbed them, in addition to this the E.V.O.s he creates are highly unstable and if not cured in time will become incurable. He is also incredibly agile. It seems that he still needs to feed off of E.V.O.s as he stated that he still needs nanites to survive ("What Providence calls a cure (for Nanites), I call death.") This proven when Breach takes Quarry to be fed to Van Kleiss for his betrayal. Trivia * It was noted by Six that Providence knew about Van Kleiss and the Pack before Rex joined Providence. However, the Pack had never caused any problems up until the start of the series . * Van Kleiss is the first character in the series to be seen bleeding . * Van Kleiss appears to have lost his regenerating and nature-generating/controlling/manipulating capabilities after being cured by Rex. He can, however, control the length of his mechanical hand and arm . * Despite losing his original powers in "What Lies Beneath", he claims in "Written in Sand" that he has retained his nanite hunger . * In "Written in Sand", Van Kleiss is revealed to know that Rex has the Omega-1 Nanite; he also learned about Rex's new machines while they were talking. It would seem that he knew Rex's parents very well, enough to say that Rex takes after his mother, Violeta . Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Cured E.V.O.s Category:The Pack Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Nanite Event Category:Villains Category:Sentient E.V.O.s Category:Van Kleiss